


This Is Not a Drill

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Community: 1_million_words, Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Future Fic, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs' granddaughter has some news for him.</p><p>NCIS Drabble Challenge #438: Victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not a Drill

Gibbs _had_ been expecting company, but he hadn't expected it to be _quite_ this loud.

"GRANDPA GRANDPA GRANDPA GRANDPA!" Natalie is yelling on loop, her pounding footsteps as loud as her voice - loud enough to shake a lot of dust out from the stairs into the basement as she hastily stomps downstairs, barely giving him time to put down his chisel before she throws herself into his arms. It's only once he's holding her that she stops shouting, but he just hugs her and waits.

"My drill team won! We _won,_ Grandpa! Can you _believe_ it?"

 _"'Course_ I can, kiddo."


End file.
